MIRAR EL CIELO
by ghost of alone
Summary: sam y su famili se muda a california años despues regresa pero sam esta ciega? lograra enamorarse freddie de una ciega y luego descubrir k es sam? quieren averiguarlo? pues entren y lean! contenido 0oc
1. Chapter 1

MIRAR EL CIELO

Capitulo 1: la despedida

PVO SAM

Mi mama nos dijo hace un mes que se casaría con Fernando su novio multimillonario no lo juzgo el es muy bueno creo que es mas padre que mi verdadero padre dondequiera que este, como sea me dijeron que nos vamos a vivir a california y hoy me despedirme de los chicos me lamento no haber hecho muchas coas como por ejemplo decirle a el lo que de verdad sentía hacia el no era odio si no amor y tirar a la cocinera en la olla de salsa chili.

Hey chicos-dije como siempre

Hola sam-dijo carly

Que hay sam-dijo freddie con su sonrisa de siempre

Vengo a traerles una mala noticia-dije

Que te volvieron a dar detención la noche que hacemos icarly?-dijo freddie

Calla bobo esto es importante-dije

Que eso tan importante-dijo carly

Mi familia y por consiguiente yo nos iremos a vivir a california en una semana-dije tristemente

Que?-dijo el ingenuamente

Esto es broma no?-dijo carly riendo pero vio mi cara de seriedad y dejo de reir-es enserio!-grito esta vez

Si, ya estamos empezando a empacar-dije

Pero, pero no puedes irte que pasar con icarly-dijo freddie preocupado

Tendrán que buscarme un remplazo –dije agachando la cabeza

Vamos a extrañarte-dijo carly triste

Y yo aunque no lo crea voy a extrañar que siempre me trates mal y me lastimes tanto como físicamente como emocional-dijo riendo

Yo también voy a extrañarte-dije triste-voy a extrañarlos a todos-dije una vez mas

La semana se paso tan rápido los chicos me hicieron una fiesta de despedida y yo lleve a Melanie y freddie casi se desmaya al ver que ella era real hoy es sábado hoy me mudo estoy en mi cuarto recogiendo mis ultimas cosas

Ya casi terminas-dijo mi madre

Si, solo recojo esto y nos vamos-dije

Ya te despediste de tus amigos-

Si me hicieron una fiesta de despedida-dije

Sam se que estas enojada pero enserio cuando lleguemos a california encontraras alguien mejor que el ñoño-dijo mi madre lo cual me sorprendió como lo supo

De que hablas el y yo solo somos amigos-dije nerviosa

Hay por favor nadie amiga de un amigo lo trata como lo tratas tu, además yo trataba a tu padre igual lo maltrataba pero en realidad lo amaba y además te conozco yo te parí –dijo

Como sea el esta cegado por carly-dije riendo y después termine de empacar para subirme al auto y abandonar Seattle

3 años después

PVO FREDDIE

Hace tres años se fue el amor de mi vida y se preguntaran carly? Pues no por ella yo solo siento una gran hermandad en realidad me enamore de sam pero por dios ustedes creen que algún dia tendría oportunidad? Digo soy un ñoño y ella una chica muy linda aun recuerdo el dia que se hiba

FLASBACK

Hey chicos-dijo la rubia como siempre

Hola sam-le dijo en forma de saludo carly

Que hay sam-dije con mi sonrisa de siempre

Vengo a traerles una mala noticia-dijo que podrían ser?

Que te volvieron a dar detención la noche que hacemos icarly?-dije riendo

Calla bobo esto es importante-dijo seriamente lo k me preocupo

Que eso tan importante-dijo carly

Mi familia y por consiguiente yo nos iremos a vivir a california en una semana-dijo tristemente

Que?-dije ingenuamente, no podía creer que se iba

Esto es broma no?-dijo carly riendo pero vio la cara de seriedad y dejo de reir-es enserio!-grito esta vez

Si, ya estamos empezando a empacar-dijo

Pero, pero no puedes irte que pasar con icarly-dije preocupado

Tendrán que buscarme un remplazo –dijo agachando la cabeza

Vamos a extrañarte-dijo carly triste

Y yo aunque no lo creas voy a extrañar que siempre me trates mal y me lastimes tanto como físicamente como emocional-dije riendo tristemente

Yo también voy a extrañarte-dijo triste-voy a extrañarlos a todos-dijo triste

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Como sea hoy me inscribí a clases de cerámica era relajante entre al salón y vi a muchos chicos y chocas sentados empecé a ser algo sencillo como una taza de repente hoy como algo se callo al piso y divise una rubia con lentes oscuros y como un bastón de esos que usan los ciegos, se agacho al suelo y comenzó a tocar el suelo como si no supera donde cayeron la cosas que tire asi que supuse que la chica era ciega.

Freddie ayuda a sam –dijo la instructora entonces fui hasta la chica rubia y la divise y vi que era muy parecida a ella entonces me atreví a decir su nombre.

Sam Puckett?-dije con miedo

Freddie Benson eres tu?-me dijo


	2. Chapter 2

**hey chicos! k bueno k les gusto!**

MIRAR EL CIELO

Capitulo 2: ¿el amor es ciego?

Anteriormente…

Freddie ayuda a sam –dijo la instructora entonces fui hasta la chica rubia y la divise y vi que era muy parecida a ella entonces me atreví a decir su nombre.

Sam Puckett?-dije con miedo

Freddie Benson eres tu?-me dijo

Si soy yo-dije

Wow cuanto tiempo-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

Si, lo se has cambiado tanto, luces fabulosa muy linda-dije sonrojándome

Bueno, creo que te diste cuanta de que estoy ciega asi que no puedo decir lo mismo que tu-dijo tristemente

Pero que fue lo que te paso-dije preocupado

Que tal si después de la clase me invitas un café o algo y te cuento-dijo sonriéndome

Claro-asenti yo

La clase se paso lenta y solo me le quedaba mirando a ella ya que sabia que ella no podía verme lamentablemente, dios había cambiado tanto era un poco mas alta tenia el cuerpo de una mujer y su cabello ya no lo usaba rizado con dos broches a cada lado si no lacio y suelto

Cuando termino la clase todos guardamos nuestro materia y fui donde sam

Ya estas lista-dije

Si-dijo salimos de ahi y llegamos a una cafetería

Y bueno dime que te ocurrió-dije

De acuerdo, pues paso asi…

FLASHBACK

Cuando entramos a la nueva escuela Melanie enseguida comenzó a coqueter con los chicos y consiguió unas citas, el dia que iba a tener un cita no encontraba que ponerse de accesorio entonces me pidio un collar que ustedes me regalaron en mi cumpleaños obiamente me nege pero ella se lo llevo sin permiso, horas después de que llegara de su dichosa cita encontré el collar roto en su cuarto entonces..

Melanie! Te dije que no te prestaba mi collar y ahora esta roto-dije con furia

Lo siento el collar se atoro en la camisa de Brandon y se rompió lo siento te comprare otro-dijo, Brandon era con el chico con el que salió.

No es por lo que costo si no que me lo regalaron mis amigos esto no se trata de un asunto monetario trata del valor sentimental-dije estaba tan enojada que fui a su cuarto y tome su trofeo de cristal de asistencia luego tome un bate de beisbol y…

No te atrevas-me dijo Melanie amenazándome

Ups!-dije apaleándolo hasta dejarlo hecho añicos

Tu no acabas de hacer eso-dijo ella enojada entonces me quito el bate

Voy a matarte-dijo amenazándome

A que no me alcanzas-dije burlonamente, bajamos al primer piso y entre a la cosina y ella seguida de mi

Me las vas a pagar-dijo ella

Uy que miedo –dije, entonces ella tomo un vaso lleno de agua o eso suponíamos y me lo arrojo directamente a los ojos, yo empecé a sentir que me ardían mucho los ojos y me deje caer al suelo y empecé a gitar y pedir auxilio creo que ella creía que estaba fingiendo no te imaginas que horrible se sentía de pronto llegaron mama y Fernando

Que sucede aquí-dijo mi mama

Melanie me arrojo algo en los ojos me arden-dije llorando por el ardor en los ojos

Solo era agua, deja de fingir-dijo ella

Que le arrojaste-dijo Fernando

Solo era agua que estaba en este vaso-dijo explicándose

Melanie, tonta esto no es agua es tiner esto podría dejarla ciega ay que llevarla al hospital-dijo mi padrastro Fernando. Cuando llegamos a el hospital yo veía algo borroso y después muy borroso no distinguía nada, los doctores dijeron que me harían un lavado ocular asi que por mas de cinco horas me lavaron los ojos con agua especial me dijeron que al principio no veria nada pero cuando el optómetra me reviso me hizo unas preguntas

Dime Samantha cuales letra puedes ver con claridad en esta pizarra-me dijo pero yo no veía absolutamente nada todo era oscuro

No veo nada-dije asustada

Dime como vez borroso, distorsionado? -dijo el doctor

Nada absolutamente nada, veo oscuro no veo nada-dije angustiada

Señor y señora tememos que su hija haya quedado ciega-dijeron los doctores

Después de unas revisiones un especialista no lo confirmo quede ciega y el daño era irreversible

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y como reacciono Melanie al saber que te dejo asi-dije impresionado

Pues me pidio disculpas obvio al principio la rechace y la sigo rechazando hasta ahora aunque ya no este molesta con ella-dijo

y.. y ya no se puede hacer nada no se operarte los ojos o algo asi-dije insistentemente

no freddie esto es irreversible-dijo tristemente

espera y cuando regresaste a Seattle? pregunte

hace como tres meses-

y porque no regresaste Ridgeway?-pregunte

porque no se si estaba lista para que mis antiguos amigos me vieran asi como ahora estoy, ciega-dijo con tristeza, pero no importa ahora dime que paso contigo

pues nada interesante te dire sigo siendo un ñoño-dije riéndome y logre que ella riera

y que hay de carly y tu porfin la conquistaste?-dijo con voz rara

no, pues la verdad ella ya no me interesa es solo como una hermana-dije sonriendo

wow, creía que la "amabas" –dijo haciendo comillas

no solo era cosa de niños-dije riendo

sabes que estoy ciega pero me gusta tocar las caras de las personas para ver si siguen siendo como antes puedo tocarte?-me pregunto

seguro-dije tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en mi rostro

valla has cambiado en mis dedos puedo sentir que ya tienes barba?-dijo confundida

asi es y bigote también pero me rasuro cada semana-dije dejando escapar una risa

y donde vives ahora?-pregunte

en plaza Russell-dijo ella

sabes me gustaría que fueras a Ridgeway-dije

para que?-

Bueno como en los viejos tiempos-

No creo, ya no soy la misma de hace años-dijo con tristeza en su voz asi que me atrevi a besarla, y ella hizo algo que me impresiono me correspondió después de unos segundos nos separamos

Lo siento –dije

Porque lo hiciste?-me pregunto

Supongo, que aun sigo enamorado de ti-confesé

Enamorado? ¿estas loco? Tu no puedes enamorarte de una ciega-dijo con tristeza

¿Tu crees en el amor ciego?-pregunte

No lo se –dijo- y tu?

Yo si creo, y yo estoy enamorado de ti-

Pero es que no entiendes no puedes enamorarte de una ciega-dijo

Y porque no?-

Porque tarde o temprano te aburrirás de que sea una inútil-

Yo jamás me aburriría de ti-dije tomando su rostros y quitándole los lentes negros que traía y allí estaban sus hermosos ojos azules que no veían nada.

Estas loco-dijo riendo

Quizá, pero loco por que me correspondas-dije ansioso

Creo que debemos ir mas despacio, no puedes llegar asi y decir que te enamoraste de una ciega-

A que le temes?-

A que puedas dejarme por alguien que pueda ver-

Eso es lo que menos me importa, te quiero a ti no a tus ojos-dije

Pues veremos que pasa con el tiempo-espeto la rubia sonriendo

Eso es un tal vez?-pregunte

Quizá-dijo sonriente

Continuara…

**dejenme sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**me alegra que les guste esta historia no estaba seguro que les gstaria pero gracias x leerla aki otro cap : sebas lo 2496: gracias x tu comentario y spero k te guste este cap. y hejk12345: siento tardarme tanto pero tenia examenes y eso ademas estoy x entrar a la prepa y necesito buenas calificaiones**

* * *

MIRAR EL CIELO

Capitulo 3: ¿regresar?

Anteriormente…

Pues veremos que pasa con el tiempo-espeto la rubia sonriendo

Eso es un tal vez?-pregunte

Quizá-dijo sonriente

PVO FREDDIE

Después de mi platica con la rubia la lleve a su apartamento me pidio que solo la dejara en la entrada del edificio ya que estaría su familia en casa y aun no estaba segura de volver a Ridgeway y si su madre la veía conmigo le insistiría y ella no quería presiones mañana quedamos de vernos me dijo en que escuela estudia ahora y le dije que yo la recogería.

Hola hijo llegaste un poco tarde, que bueno que no esta tu madre se hubiera puesto como loca en este momento ya tendríamos a los paramédicos y a unos policías en el apartamento-dijo mi padre, si asi es mi padre vivía con mi madre y conmigo hace un año ellos se reconciliaron y volvimos a vivir como una familia.

Estaba con una chica-dije sonriendo

La castaña que tenemos de vecina?-me pregunto el refiriéndose a carly

No, recuerdas la chica de la que te platique, la que se había mudado a california?-le pregunte

Oh si ya recuerdo, la viste a ella?-dijo

Si regreso hace como tre meses solo que tuvo un accidente y quedo ciega-dije con tristeza

Pobrecita, y aun la quieres?-me dijo

No papa, yo la amo-dije con voz de bobo

Bueno te comprendo, cuando conocía a tu madre era la chica mas fea del salón-dijo riendo en eso mi mama entro al apartamento

Ahh asi que yo era la chica mas fea del salón?-dijo enojada

Si, pero el amor hace que veas hermosa a la mujer que mas amas aunque sea el ser mas feo del universo-dijo el nervioso, sin duda papa no sirve para los cumplidos

Aahh con que ahora soy el ser mas feo del mundo-dijo mama enojada

No el ser mas feo del universo es tu madre-dijo papa

Con que ahora estas insultando a mi madre-dijo mama tomando un palo de golf

Para que quieres eso ma?-dije asustado

Para darle una lección a tu padre-dijo mientras ella se acercaba a el asi que papa salió corriendo y ella tras el, mi familia cada vez se ponía mas rara….

Estaba haciendo mi tarea cuando mama me llamo para la cena..

Como estuvo tu dia mi niño-dijo mama sonriendo

Exelente-dij sin dejar de sonreir

Asi? Dime es una chica o no? No me digas que es la carita de muñeca-dijo

No mama no es carly, es sam-dije su nombre suspirando

Viste a la delincuente?-dijo ella

Ma, ya no es una delincuente, sabes ahora esta ciega-dije tristemente

Enserio? Y que fue lo que le paso?-dijo

Me conto que su hermana le echo tiner en los ojos hace varios años-dije contando

Eso es malo, yo siendo enfermera se que eso te deja ciego o con vista muy mala-dijo mama preocupada.

Si, oye Ma, y papa?-pregunte

Oh, no te preocupes mi niño papa de debe estar hiendo a Canadá en este momento-dijo mama

Lo corriste?-dije preocupado

No pero como estaba enojada con el fue a conseguirme tocino canadiense para que no siga enojada con el-dijo mama sonriente

Bueno-dije sentándome a cenar

Hice tu platillo favorito hijo-dijo sirviendo espinaca

No es mi platillo favorito-dije

A no? Cielos estoy muy confundida hoy-dijo ella

Porque? Que mas has hecho-pregunte

Le di a tu padre wafles con frambuesa-dijo

¿y?-dije alargando

Tu padre es alérgico a la harina y las frambuesas lo había olvidado, asi que se inflo como una mora pero como soy una enfermera rápidamente le aplique el antídoto asi que en cuatro horas su cara volvió a su tamaño original-dijo con sarcasmo

Pareciera que quizá necesites pastillas para la memoria-dije riendo

Me estas diciendo vieja-dijo enojada

No, no.. olvídalo!-dije comiendo rápidamente para evitar la pregunta

No, me estas diciendo vieja, no lo puedo creer mi propio hijo!-decia mi madre hasta que oi el timbre, wow me salvo la campana

Voy a abrir mama-dije levantándome y abriendo la puerta

Que haces aquí?-dije algo sorprendido y emocionado…

PVO SAM

Después de mi interesante platica con Benson me llevo amablemente a mi casa me dejo en el edificio estaba tan feliz yo le gustaba

Hola hija te retrasaste un poco siempre llegas mas temprano-dijo mi madre no quería decirle sobre mi encuentro de hecho desde que quede ciega me volví muy reservada.

Sabes es fácil perderte cuando estas ciega y no vez las calles por donde pasa el autobús (microbús o buz, no sé cómo se diga en su país) –dije molesta

Hija yo lo…-decía pero la interrumpí

No mama, sabes que? No digas nada no quiero tu inservible lastima-dije hiendo me a mi cuarto no es que estuviera molesta pero ella actuaba como si no pasara nada

Cuando entre a mi cuarto oí ruido…

El hecho de Que este ciega no me hace sorda, Melanie que haces en mi habitación?-dije

Hermana…yo-dijo pero no la deje terminar

En primera tu ya no eres mi hermana, en segundo te hice una pregunta y quiero la respuesta-deje molesta y gritando

Es que entre para limpiar tu cuarto porque…-decia pero una vez mas la interrumpi

Porque, acaso crees que limpiándolo voy a decirte gracias hermanita te perdono por dejarme ciega de por vida-dije gritando eufóricamente

Yo lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname es lo único que te pido-dijo escuche su voz rota asi que supuse que estaba llorando

Crees que un perdón me devolverá la vista? Pues no –dije esta vez gritando oi que alguie entro a la habitación

Que pasa niñas-dijo mama

Dile a esta mater (insulto que uso jade con tori en el primer episodio de victorious) que no entre a mi habitación no quiero ni oírla-dije molestísima

Melanie que haces en la habitación de tu hermana-dijo

No, ella ya no es mi hermana-dije saliendo de la habitación

A donde vas?-dijo mi madre

Donde pueda estar sola y no que me estén molestando –dije saliendo

Necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba tranquilizarme, necesitaba a freddie, asi que tome un taxi y fui directo a Bushwell sabia que si iva corria el peligro de encontrarme con carly pero no me importaba asi que entre al elevador escuche ruido asi que no estaba sola.

Disculpe señorita, tiene la hora mi reloj no sirve-dijo una voz conocida

Lo siento, yo soy ciega-dije explicándome

Ho cuanto lo siento mire yo debi darme cuenta-dijo ella, yo solo sonreía

No se preocupe me pasa muy seguido-dije

Mi nombre es carly-dijo entonces reconocí su voz-cual es tu nombre?

Yo me llamo…-decía yo pero se abrió el elevador en el piso 8

Carly rápido ya casi empieza american idol-dijo una voz de hombre asi que supe que era spencer

Bueno carly fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero creo que estas ocupada con tu hermano-dije saliendo

Poco después toque la puerta y abrió alguien

Que haces aquí?-dijo freddie oi su voz algo emocionada

Pele de nuevo con Melanie y mama, no quería estar ahí asi que aquí me tienes espero no molestarte-dije sonriendo

No, no claro que no me molesta pasa dijo ayudándome a pasar

Quien es freddie-dijo una voz conocida

Es sam mama-dijo freddie

Hola, sam cuanto tiempo estas muy linda-dijo la sra Benson

Gracias señora Benson, se que no puedo ver pero se ve diferente, digo bueno ya no se oye tan sobreprotectora-dije sonriendo

Gracias querida –dijo la sra. Benson, platicamos un poco y me invito a cenar acepte estábamos cenando cuando llego alguien

Marissa ya llegue con tu tocino canadiense-dijo la voz de un hombre-quien es ella?-pregunto

Papa ella es sam, sam el es mi padre-dijo freddie y salude de mano a su padre

Mucho gusto señor Benson-dije sorprendida

Mucho gusto también sam, sabes freddie habla todos los días de ti-dijo el

Papa!-decia freddie

Que es la verdad hijo, solo te la pasas hablando de lo linda que es, de que te encanta su cabello, que su voz te enloquece y…-decia su padre pero freddie lo interrumpió

Ya, papa! Deja de decir lo que te digo todos los días-dijo freddie

Lo siento hijo-dijo el señor Benson, yo solo reia. terminamos de cenar y platicamos un poco

Y porque no regresas a Ridgeway?-dijo mi madre

Porque no se si estoy lista para eso-dije –esque no quiero que se burlen de mi-dije riendo

Vamos, que paso con esa sam que yo conocí, esa sam dominante a la que no le importa lo que la gente piensa de ella-dijo la Sra. Benson Wow sus palabras deberás me animaron

Tiene razón, no se que paso conmigo?, como es que me deje de mis hábitos solo por estar asi, tiene razón sra. Benson regresare a Ridgeway

Continuara…

* * *

**espero les guste y dejenme sus reviews!by vane**


	4. Chapter 4

MIRAR EL CIELO

Capitulo 4: decisiones

Anteriormente…

Vamos, que paso con esa sam que yo conocí, esa sam dominante a la que no le importa lo que la gente piensa de ella-dijo la Sra. Benson Wow sus palabras deberás me animaron

Tiene razón, no se que paso conmigo?, como es que me deje de mis hábitos solo por estar asi, tiene razón sra. Benson regresare a Ridgeway

PVO SAM

Después de mi cena con los Benson el señor Benson se ofreció a llevarme a mi apartamento

Gracias señor Benson-dije amablemente saliendo de su auto

De nada, hasta luego-dijo arrancando el auto

Subí hasta el piso 5 y entre a mi apartamento rápidamente sentí que alguien me abrazaba oli su perfume y supe que era mi madre

Hay no sabes que preocupada estaba hija!-dijo ella con tono preocupado-donde habías estado

Fui a caminar por ahí, necesitaba pensar-dije sonriendo

Pensar en que-

Ma, eh tomado una decisión, yo volveré a Ridgeway-dije sonriendo

De verdad? Estas segura?-

Si lo estoy quiero tratar de ser normal, pero solo ire con una condición-dije seria

La que quieras dime Cual es?-

No quiero que Melanie entre también que ella se quede en donde estudiamos ahora pero yo me ire a Ridgeway-dije severamente

De acuerdo, si tu estas feliz yo también-dijo

Me voy a dormir-dije

Pero no as cenado-

No tengo hambre-dije cortante

Entre a mi cuarto me puse la pijama y me dedique a dormir al dia siguiente desperté y me prepare para desayunar, fui a la cocina

Buen dia sam-escuche a mi padrastro Fernando

Que hay Fernando-dije sin animos- y ma?

Aquí estoy en la cocina-escuche a lo lejos, camine hasta la cocina, me sabia la casa de memoria para no caerme con algo.

Quiero hoy mismo ir a Ridgeway-dije

De acuerdo hija-dijo mi madre – Fernando tu llevas a Melanie a la escuela y das de baja a sam y yo la llevo a inscribir a Ridgeway

Me aliste tome mis cosas necesarias para la escuela fuimos a Ridgeway y ahora me encontraba afuera de la dirección esperando a que mi mama le explicara mi situación a el director franklin de pronto escuche que se abria la puerta

Sam, bienvenida a Ridgeway –dijo franklin

Gracias ted-dije

Sam, bueno quieres que te asigne un compañero para que te ayude a conocer?-me pregunto

Seguro-dije pensando en freddie

Quieres a carly?-

No, quiero a freddie, a freddie Benson-dije mientras sonreía

Bien, mandare llamarlo-

Bueno hija tengo que irme suerte-dijo mi madre despidiéndose, espere unos 10 minutos en la oficina de franklin hasta que escuche que se habría la puerta

Hola director me necesitaba-escuhce a freddie

Hola freddie-dije

Sam!, que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido

Creo que lo hablamos ayer-dije sonando divertida

Cierto, asi que para que soy bueno?-

Freddie quiero que seas quien ayude a sam a conocer la escuela-dijo franklin

Yo encantado-dijo

Bueno será mejor que vallan a sus clases-dijo franklin

No te esperaba tan pronto-dijo

Pues decidi que mientras mas rápido mejor-

Estas nerviosa?-

Un poco, sabes ayer me encontré a carly-

Enserio, ella no me comento nada en la mañana que nos vimos-

Es que no me reconoció y cuando le hiba a decir quien era llego spencer, asi que decidi no decirle-

Ya veo, bueno las siguientes clases no tocan con carly-

Bueno la veremos en le dasayuno, bueno tu la veras yo solo la oire-dije riendo

Después de las clases de lenguas extranjeras y algebra salimos a receso freddie había hido por nuestros almuerzos mientras yo me sente en una mesa hasta que oi que alguien se acercaba

Hola veo que eres nueva, ayer no me dijiste tu nombre-era carly

Hola carly, ayer Tenía algo de prisa-dije sin rodeos

Oye como supiste que el que entro al elevador era mi hermano?-

Bueno, no sonaba como tu novio ni como tu padre-dije riendo

Oye espero que te guste el pure de papas porque no había nada mas que eso-escuche a freddie que había regresado-carly! Que haces aquí

Estoy conversando con la nueva, oye tu conoces a freddie-me dijo

Lo conozco es casi mi novio-dije sonriendo y escuche que el se rio

Enserio? Wow freddie no sabia que tenias novia-dijo carly

Dijo casi-

Bueno, pero "casi", es como "soy" –dijo

Tu también me conoces de hace tiempo no de ayer-dije

Enserio no recuerdo tener a una amiga c…decía pero se detuvo

Ciega? No te preocupes el termino ya no me ofende Desde hace mucho, y bueno cuando tu y yo éramos amigas yo aun podía ver-

Si, te me haces conocida, pero no recuerdo, quizá si te quitas los lentes te reconozca-dijo

Esta bien-dije empezando a quitármelos, hasta que me los quite y puse la cara en alto

Sam?-decia carly con voz rota

Si, soy yo –dije sonriendo

Oh por dios! Mirate-dijo alegre

En realidad no puedo mirarme-

Oh es cierto, lo siento pero es que estoy emocionada –dijo abrazándome

No importa, no puedo creer que ayer no me reconocieras, digo enserio estoy tan cambiada?-

Bueno cuando yo te vi no te reconoci-dijo freddie

Espera, desde cuando sabes que ella esta aquí?-

No mucho carly-dijo freddie

Entonces son novios?-dijo carly en tono divertido

Digamos que estamos intentando ser mas que amigos y si llegamos mas lejos quizá novios-dije sonriendo

Yo espero que eso sea pronto-dijo freddie

Bueno, pero como te sucedió esto?-

Pues veras carly, Melanie y yo peleamos por algo sin importancia y el caso es que me echo algo que quema las retinas o algo asi dijeron los doctores-

Y se puede arreglar con una operación?-

No, ya no, esto es para siempre, me operaron dos veces hace como un año pero ninguna de las cirugías sirvió, el doctor le dijo a mi mama que mi cegera es irreversible-

Oh por dios!, yo siento tanto lo que te paso-dijo carly abrazandome

Ya no importa, esto paso hace mucho, quiero olvidarlo y tratar de ser algo normal por eso decidi volver aquí-

Desde cuando vives en Seattle de nuevo?-

Desde hace como tres meses-

Y porque no nos dijiste-

Es que no sabia si quería que me vieran asi, ciega, pero ayer tuve una gran charla con la mama de freddie y ella me hizo ver que no debería encerrarme en esto y tratar de ser lo que era, y eso voy a hacer-

Me alegra por ti amiga, dime que tal si saliendo de aquí vamos a mi casa como en los viejos tiempos y platicamos-

Seguro solo tengo que llamar a mi mama porque si no se va a preocupar-

Tu mama? Pero tu podias llegar a las 2:30 de la madrugada y ella no te decía nada-dijo carly

Eso era antes ahora que estoy ciega se preocupa mas por mi que por Melanie o que por ella, es lindo que sea asi-

Bueno, damas creo que deberíamos entrar a clases-dijo freddie

Después de la escuela freddie nos llevo en su auto a Bushwell

Y spencer esta?-pregunte

Eso supongo, pero si no esta entonces debe estar en el basurero-

Todavía hace esculturas con la baura que encuentra?-

Si aun…, y me preocupa-dijo carly preocupada freddie y yo solo reimos y carly abrió la puerta del apartamento

Hola hermanita, hola Freddito, y hola chica que no conozco-dijo Spencer, tan gracioso como siempre

Enserio no la reconoces?-pregunto freddie a spencer

Nop-

Bueno entonces me sentare en tu sillón y comeré todo tu jamón, tocino y todo lo que tengan en el refri excepto tus vegetales-dije divertidamente

Sam! No puedo creer que seas tu, ven a abrazar a spencer-dijo gritando alegre

En realidad, no puedo-

Pero porque?, me bañe esta mañana-

No es por eso, es que…, no se donde estas-

Aquí-

Si bueno, se que estas aquí, pero me refiero a que no puedo verte…, a ti o carly o a freddie, no puedo ver nada, yo estoy ciega- dije quitándome los lentes oscuros

Oh por dios!-dijo abrazandome- como ocurrió?

Es una larga historia…-

Sabes no bnecesitas decirme, te preparare algo, lo que tu quieras-dijo

Que tal unos tacos de spageti-

Seguro-

Después de comer algo fuimos a recordar viejos tiempos en…

Continuara….


End file.
